Close Call
by 666snoopy
Summary: Bonny and Clyde type of story. Naruto and Sasuke are a couple that rob banks, is this the one job that has finally taken the duo down or will they escape to rob another day? Boy love!


* * *

**Disclaimer: Own Naruto? No!**

**This is my little rendition of Bonny and Clyde during modern times. This is not a story about them using Naruto characters, I doubt this ever happened to them. Also I don't follow anything about them except that they rob places and they are a couple. Boy Love! SasuNaru**

**Sit back, relax, and read. **

**

* * *

**

_"This is Channel 5 news with anchor woman Saukra Haruno._

"_What police call the modern day Bonnie and Clyde have struck again. A robbery that happened late Thursday night was the third bank to be robbed in Konoha alone and even though citizens were worried that the bank was going to be the next one robbed not much was done to protect it permitting a clear getaway for the criminals. Police believe that these robberies are another in a long line of robberies that have been happening all across the country for the past year. We have reporter Ino Yamanaka on the field talking to one of the police officers assigned to the case._

"_Ino" _

_"Ino Yamanaka reporting at the Konoha National Bank here with Officer Kakashi Hatake. Officer Hatake can you tell us exactly what happened here last night?" _

_Kakashi- "Yes, well we have what seems to be a normal bank robbery."_

_Ino- "What do you mean by seems to be?" _

_Kakashi- "All the other robberies in the Konoha area were regular stick ups, in and out, but this was not the case. Employees say that the people who came in were an elderly couple looking to withdraw their money, but ended up pointing a gun at the teller. When the manager opened the banks vault, another couple that was there previously came and took the money and left the elderly couple there while they made their escape. People seemed too shocked at the turn of events to do much. Once the cops were called in and the elderly couple apprehended, they seemed to have forgotten what they did." _

_Ino- "What do you mean they forgot?" _

_Kakashi- "I mean that they don't remembering doing anything. The old folks were found to be from the near by mental institution. I'm guessing the real robbers talked them into doing this somehow, knowing that the elders won't remember what they did much less who told them what to do." _

_Ino- "How did you guys come up with the conclusion that this robbery was from the same people if they did it way differently?" _

_Kakashi- "These people are very talented in their type of business. They know when to stick and how to go about it. Each of the robberies all across the country were very well planned before the initial crime was done. The reason we know that this robbery was done by the same people was because all of them had a signature left by the criminals." _

_Ino- "What type of signature was left at all these areas?" _

_Kakashi- "We are not going to divulge that information at this time for it might prompt copy cats." _

_Ino- "Well thank you Officer Hatake for your time. This has been Ino Yamanaka reporting at Konoha National Bank on channel 5, back to you Sakura." _

_Sakura- "Thank you Ino. Police are asking for witnesses that could give any clues to who might be behind these crimes. If you know anything please call 555-3..." _

---------

"Wow look at that, they are calling us the modern day Bonnie and Clyde, that's funny. Wonder which one of us is the girl?" Naruto Uzumaki laughed looking at his long time boyfriend Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto was sitting on the bed of their penthouse suite watching the local news. Proud of their accomplishment of getting the money and on the news. The cute and immensely adorable little blonde was excited about what he was seeing on the news. He had bright blonde hair sticking out perfectly around the top on his head, cerulean eyes that would twinkle with mischief, smooth tan skin, and three whisker tattoo marks on each cheek which his boyfriend told him made him look like his own personal adorable fox.

"Of course it's you, dobe," Sasuke replied, smirking at his boyfriends now angered face.

Sasuke just having finished packing their stuff, was standing by the bed with his arms crossed had also been watching the news about them. He had to admit that their latest robbery had gone great and it was very happy to have pulled it off. His was standing there looking hot and gorgeous. He had dark blue tinted, black hair with feather like spicks in the back and long bangs, charcoal colored eyes that will turn blood red when aggravated enough, and pail flawless skin.

"What! No, I'm not. I look way manlier than you," the blonde shouted at his boyfriend not believing that he called him a girl.

Both _boys_ were wearing dark slacks and light button up shirts so they would not stand out from all the other rich people that were around the area. They were leaving tonight and they didn't want to draw attention to themselves.

Sasuke continued to look smug and just said, "You were the one that wore the dress, babe." With that said, he picked up his small suitcase and started heading towards the elevator door. Since they were the only ones on the floor, the only way down was by elevator or an emergency staircase that they didn't even bother acknowledging since they were on the 46th floor of the hotel.

"B-But ahhhh that's not fair, you made me do it," Naruto yelled picking up his suitcase and following Sasuke out of their room.

"I didn't make you. We played rock, paper, scissors and I won fair and square," Sasuke told Naruto while getting into the elevator.

Naruto got in behind him and pouted. Since he didn't have an argument against what was said, he stayed quiet.

Once they got to the first floor and walked out of the elevator, they were greeted by the staff.

"Good evening Mr. Hatake and Mr. Umino. I hope your stay at Konoha Ritz Hotel was to your liking."

Naruto snickered at the names as they went by. They always used aliases in the places they stayed and Naruto got the idea to use the last name of the best and most respected cop in the city for Sasuke and his old guardians last name for him. He found it hilarious, but Sasuke thought it was too risky. Eventually, Naruto convicted Sasuke -by threat of having to sleep on the couch-to use the names and he couldn't be happier. Once the police did get around to checking areas that the criminals could have stayed at and found this place, Naruto hoped they would see the humor in it and find joy in having used his name. Somehow Sasuke didn't see that happening, but he wasn't about to risk couch time with his options.

"Yes, everything was fine. Thank you," Sasuke spoke with authority, which had everyone around listen and automatically respect him.

Naurto on the other hand didn't care for Sasuke's snotty like attitude and cheerfully said, "Thank you, this place was awesome. We had a lot of fun." He then winked at the owner and walked towards the door.

The man blushed at Naruto's little hint, feeling a sudden chill down his spine he turned and saw Sasuke glaring at him. He quickly bowed to Sasuke and walked away as fast as he could without looked like he was running for his life. Satisfied with scaring the guy, Sasuke followed out the door and saw Naruto talking to the valet. He glared again seeing the guy get to close to what was his-Naurto and the car-and came up behind Naruto to wrap his arms around him. Naruto jumped at the sudden connect and shouted at Sasuke.

"Hey! Don't sneak up on me like that. You scared me," pouting at his last words.

"Sorry babe, just wanted to hold you all of a sudden," Sasuke purred smirking at the valets discomfort.

Before anyone could say more, he took the keys from the shocked man and opened up the trunk of his car. Putting in his things along with Narutos in the thrunk, he walking to the driver seat and opened the door.

"Come on, we need to get going honey," saying the sweet words to have the valet, that had recovered from his initial state of shock, to now become annoyed at the fact that he was only a valet and the dark haired figure was leaving in an Aston Martin DBS with an adorable blonde.

"Stop calling me all those sweet words, teme." Naruto yelled making the valet think he might still have a change, until he heard Naruto softly say the words that made him lose all hope, "Leave it for the bedroom."

They both got in the car leaving a pissed off valet and the town of Konoha stunned at the people who have ruined their peaceful little life.

--------

_**Two months later**_

"Do you understand what we have to do?" Naruto looked very annoyed with his boyfriend.

The couple were now in a new town called Suna getting ready for a new heist and for the past hour Naruto and Sasuke were planing on how to rob the towns three main banks. They wanted to do each, one day after the other. They felt that it would waste less time and the police will have less time to react. Naruto wanted to do something daring like they did back in Konoha and Sasuke wanted to keep it safe so they don't risk getting caught. Finally, they came to the conclusion of having one outlandish heist in one of the smaller banks they were panning to rob and the other two be regular hostage robberies where they are in and out in as little time as they could manage. Sasuke didn't want to risk getting caught at the main bank, because of Naruto's idiotic behavior.

"Yeah yeah, I get it already. Geez, you told me a hundred time, I ain't that stupid, teme," Naruto complained to Sasuke. From the way Sasuke looked at him Naruto could tell he didn't believe him.

"Fine, if you 'get it' than tell me what we are going to do." Sasuke smirked seeing Narutos discomfort.

"Um, well first we got to the towns main bank, uh, World of Banks Suna, since it will be the hardest to get to and the cops will take a while there after we have robbed it, then we go to the smallest bank since the police will believe that we would pick a bigger bank if we were to rob another, finally we go to the bank that we observed have the least officers at cause there are three more and they don't have enough time nor people to get all the banks securely protected from another robbery," Naruto said getting more confident that he knew what he was talking about the more farther he got.

"Right," Sasuke said, "Now, do you know how we are going to rob the first bank?"

"Of course I do! It's just a simple hostage stick up robbery cause someone with a stick shoved up his ass can't be more creative," Naruto said sticking out his tongue at his annoying boyfriend.

All of a sudden he was on his back with Sasuke straddling him. Ignoring the insult he leaned down over Naruto.

"You know what I say about that tongue of yours, don't you?" Sasuke purred in Naruto's ear, Naruto just stared back at him. "Don't stick that tongue out, unless you are prepared to use it," Sasuke smirked seeing Naruto blush crimson.

"G-Get off -mmmm- me te-teme," Naruto tried to say without stuttering, but Sasuke had his arms pinned and was sucking on his neck. Once that happens it's very hard to get Naruto to think clearly.

"You seem to be enjoying it," with that said, Sasuke grinding his hips against Narutos, both moaned from the sweet connect.

"Fine -pant- just don't -pant- take long," Naruto breathed into Sasukes ears making him twitch with excitement.

After the quickie, Sasuke asked Naruto if he was ready to go stack out the banks that will be their next hit. After that excitement, it was going to be a boring rest of the day.

-------

They had watched World of Bank Suna for the past three hours and Naruto was getting restless. They had parked across the street about a block down from the bank so they don't look too suspicious. Finally it was too much for Naruto and he said he was done for the day.

"No," Sasuke told his bored boyfriend. "We need to watch it at least until we see when the security guards take their breaks."

"Ahhhhhh, fine." Naruto slumped back into his seat waited for the boredom to finally kill him. Robbing banks were exciting, but the preparations were the worst. He was glad that Sasuke was here to do most of that part.

Naruto always took the initiative in the robberies and Sasuke was the back up guy prepared to assist when he needed or when Naruto messed up. They made a great pair, Naruto robs and Sasuke makes the preparations. It worked out well for both of them, plus they were madly in love with each making sharing the money a lot easier. They found out long ago that they didn't need anyone else besides each other.

Two more hours later Sasuke thought they had enough information from the outside of the bank to go and take a look inside. Both Naruto and Sasuke walked casually into the bank. Both noting the two security cameras aimed at the front door and the two that paned across the whole area of the bank floor. It was an impressive bank, biggest one they were going to rob so far. The bank was two levels with glass surrounding the whole front entrance wall.

"This is going to be exciting," Naruto whispered to his observing boyfriend. Sasuke just nodded still checking out the bank.

They went up to one of the tellers and asked to set up an account. They had done this with almost all of the banks and seemed that the investigators were to dumb to notice that their accounts have their actual names on them. As much as they liked getting the money, the thrill of leaving something behind and maybe getting caught was to much to pass up. At first Sasuke thought it was a dumb idea because it was an unnecessary risk, but later agreed that it was amusing to still have a piece of himself at each location they had hit up.

After their account was set up and their scooping of the inside of the bank was done they left and went to their hotels to get ready for tomorrow. They were going to start the day after, but felt that they could pull it off earlier.

Finally at the hotel, Sasuke looked over all the blueprints he acquired and went over everything that they needed to do for tomorrow.

"Ok, you know what to do right? I get in first and pretend to want to get my money from the account. The clerk will tell me I don't have that amount of money and I will yell for her to get her manager. Once the manager gets there-" Naruto cut in.

"-I come up behind you and point a gun at your back. You pretend to be scared and then I tell the manger what I want him to do and because you are an innocent victim he has to do what I say so I don't kill you," Naruto ended not wanting to get into all the annoying details, but Sasuke insisted to go on.

"So we have about ten minutes to get the money before the police comes and the security guards get back, because we will go off the time we have if someone was to push the alert button. The cameras will be stalled on the scene about two minutes before we get there and we know for a fact that the security guards won't notice it until they hear the cops coming," Sasuke finally said. "Do you have all that?" He asked Naruto, who looked like he was about of nod off at any moment.

"Yeah, I got all that. Can we sleep now?" Naruto yawned and got ready for bed.

"Naruto pay attention. We are doing this at one the busied times for the bank and I'm sure there will be a lot of people. You better be prepared for this. I'll seriously hurt you if we get caught cause of your laziness," Sasuke growled to his already half asleep lover.

"Mhmm, night," Naruto said in a sleepy voice promptly falling asleep a minute later.

Sasuke sighed at his behavior and got into bed. He snuggled close to Naruto and fell asleep within minutes. Tomorrow was going to be a stressful and exciting day.

--------

The two boys got up early to get ready for the day. They got everything they needed and set out to the first bank that they would hit.

The disguises they wore were simple, but it did the job of hiding their true identity. They were both wearing wigs, Sasukes was a light brown color with a short tamed hair style and Narutos was a dark brown almost black color with a shoulder length flat hair style having fringe covering most of his face. They also both worn plain brown contact lens which was the most common color they could find. This was good for both men since both of their eyes could draw unwanted attention.

Sasuke went for a business man look while Naruto went for the guy off the street in baggy cloths look. Not much, but they blended in and covered their most noticeable features.

Parked a full two blocks away from the bank, Sasuke got his computer out and logged into the banks security system. He was lucky that he hacked into it a few days before they started so he could get used to the programs that were used and easily bring it up when the time was right. The security cameras were set to freeze when Sasuke was two minutes from going into the bank.

They didn't want to risk either of their identities even with their disguises, so it was better to have it off before either got in the bank.

Once ready, Sasuke got out first and walked towards the bank. He knew that the security guards went on break in five minutes so he walked casually and slowly.

Once he saw that the guards had left, he walked swiftly to the bank knowing that the security cameras were frozen and even the indoor guards were on break.

_Dumb guards leaving the bank wide open to stuff their faces. Well, it's a big help for me. _Sasuke griped as he walked towards the counter that was surprisingly empty considering the amount of people in the bank.

"Hello, how can I help you sir?" the teller asked when Sasuke stepped up to her.

"Can I withdrawal some money into my account?" asked Sasuke in a polite voice that wouldn't fit his personality if you actually knew him.

The teller kept smiling, "Of course, can I have your name and how much you would like to withdrawal?"

"Yes, the names Daisuke Matsuzaka and I would like to take out 50,000 yen," Sasuke said as he used the account that he made up when he hacked into the security system, so no one would question why a different person was trying to get into someone else's account. He wondered why they haven't caught on to the fact that he was using the name of a famous baseball player from America. _The guy most not be popular around this area. _Sasuke thought as he watched the woman type the name up and look into his account.

"Um, I'm sorry sir, but all you have is the minimum of 10,000 yen that you opened up with," the lady told Sasuke in a shy voice, because by then Sasuke was glaring darts at her.

"What do you mean I only have 10,000 yen? I had transferred 100,000 yen in my account. How can I not even have over 10,000 yen now!" Sasuke growled at the scared woman.

"Well, the account shows that you only have..." Sasuke shut her up with a deeper growl.

"What bank are you running here? You trying to steal my money? Get me your manager!" Sasuke almost yelled causing several people to get further away from him.

"O-Ok, I'll get go him right away," she shrieked and ran to get the manager. While the lady left to get the manager Naruto moved into place close behind Sasuke.

When the manger got up to the desk he asked Sasuke what the problem was, but before he could say anything Naruto pushed into the small of his back. That made Sasuke stiffen and not answer the question.

"Sir, what's wrong?" the manager asked seeing Sasuke freeze up and start to shake, not noticing the person behind Sasuke.

Naruto popped his head up from behind Sasuke and smiled at the pair.

"Yes, I would love for you to open your vault up so I can take your money or your nice little customer here will be shot," Naruto said in a hushed voice so no one around would hear them.

The manager and teller just gaped at him and he was getting pretty annoying at their lack of movement.

"Come on, I don't have all day. Take me back there and open your vault or you will have yourself a died customer and I don't think that would look to good for the banks reputation." That seemed to get the manager out of his shock and nod to Naruto as he lead him and Sasuke to the back where the vault was.

They knew that they had less then ten minutes to get as much money as they could carry out and as soon as the manager opened the vault Naruto pushed both the manager and Sasuke into the vault.

"Get as much money as you can," Naruto told the two men as he threw two duffle bags at each of them. While they were putting the money in, Naruto was checking that no one was coming their way. He knew the teller that they left behind had connected the police so they had to hurry.

"You guys almost done yet? Hurry it up," Naruto yelled as he saw the manager slowly put the money in the bags. They continued and finally got the bags filled all the way. Sasuke took two of the bags and Naruto took the other two as they headed out of the vault.

The manager was about to follow, but Naruto stopped him. "You stay in here until someone find you," he smiled closing the vault door on the man. The manager just stared as Naruto closed the door, just now realizing that the guy never had a gun to begin with.

Sirens were heard before they could get out of the back of the bank.

"Oh shit, they're early," Naruto said.

"Come on, we need to change." Sasuke led them to a bathroom that he knew was there and got inside. Seeing that no one was there the two boys changed and hide the duffle bags.

Getting out of the bathroom, they were stopped from going anywhere by several cops.

-------

_**At the police station**_

"So, let me get this straight. You guys didn't know that anything was going on in the bank, because you were too busy doing your business in the bathroom?" asked the head of Suna's police.

The man, who said his name was Gaara, looked more emotionless than Sasuke and didn't seem to know of the word smile even if it came up and smacked him in the face. Naruto was a little imitated, but Sasuke was just bored with his attitude. They were lucky they got to stick together while talking to this police officer or Naruto might just hint at something, cause he never knows when to stop talking when he gets nervous.

When Sasuke and Naruto were 'caught' they were asked to come down to the police station to answer some questions about the burglary that went on at the bank. They thought that the police knew who they were, but it seemed that they were just treated like any other witness.

This situation was both frightening, cause they could go to jail for a very long time if they were really caught and thrilling, cause it seemed that these people had no idea who they were.

"Yes that is what hap..." Sasuke was cut off by the officer.

"I didn't ask you," he said sternly and turned to Naruto with what they thought was an attempt at a smile, "I was asking the cute little blonde. So did you guys not see anything?" He asked in a failed attempt to sound politer kinda way.

Sasuke flared with anger as Naruto spoke up.

"Y-Yes, we didn't see anything." Naruto said, not even knowing what was going on.

"Oh, well can you tell me what you were doing in the bathroom? The crime lasted for more than ten minutes and I'm sure it doesn't take that long to finish in the bathroom, does it?" Gaara said with a smirk on his face, knowing that he was making the adorable blonde nervous.

Next to the nervous Naruto, Sasuke was livid. _Is this guy seriously flirting with my blond at the police station?_ Sasuke couldn't take anymore of this guys.

"We were fucking, you have a problem with that?" Sasuke half yelled, half growled.

The officer just stared at the two men and narrowed his eyes. Naruto chose this time to speak up.

"W-What the hell. Don't say that!" Naruto was embarrassed that Sasuke would make up an excuse like that.

"Is that really what you guys were doing?" It was Gaaras turn to get angry.

Smirking Sasuke just turned to Naruto and spoke, "Isn't that what we were doing, babe?"

Naruto was just gaping by this point. He wanted out of here and this was not the way he had anticipated the conversation to go.

Sasuke gave Naruto a reassuring look which gave Naruto a little bit of confidence in what he had to tell the police officer.

"Yeah, thats what we were doing in the bathroom," Naruto said looking down to cover his blush.

"Oh, really. Thats-" a knock on the door stopped Gaara from saying anymore. "Come in."

Another officer came in and spoke, "Hi, sir. Officer Hatake from Konoha is on the line with news concerning the recent robbery."

Hearing this, Sasuke and Naruto tensed up. _Oh ,shit. _

"Ok, I'll take the call. You take care of these guys, will ya?" Gaara stated to the guy.

"Yes, of course I will sir." Before he finished Gaara was already out of the door.

Gaara went into his office and picked up his phone.

"Officer Hatake, this is Officer Gaara speaking. You have some information concerning the robbery that happened this morning?" Gaara spoke in his business voice, hoping this would go quickly so he can go back and talk the cute blonde.

He was sure he could find a way to get the dark haired man in a cell long enough for him to have a little fun with the blonde.

"-beries in Konoha that occurred a couple months ago."

"Wait, what? I'm sorry I didn't get any of that," Gaara told the man, since he was too busy thinking about other things.

"I said, since there have been a lot of robberies by what we are calling the modern day 'Bonny and Clyde' couple happening in the country there is a chance that the robberies that happened in Suna are connected with the robberies in Konoha that occurred a couple months ago." Kakashi said.

"What makes you think that they were here? Of course their have been a lot of robberies," Gaara told the man not understanding why this robbery in Suna would have any connection with the any of the ones all the way in Konoha.

"Because it was a bank robbery. That doesn't happen so often. Plus your biggest one got hit, right?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes, it was our main bank. Do you have any information about the robberies so I could look into it and see if there are any connections?" Gaara asked the officer still not convinced that there would be any relations between a robbery that happened a couple months ago, to the one that just happened in his town.

"I know the description of the couple that robbed the place," said Kakashi who was getting pretty annoyed with the Suna officers resistance to believe what he was saying.

"Ok, than tell me what they look like," Gaara said, also getting annoyed that this conversation was taking longer than he thought it should.

"The couple are two guys. One has raven colored hair that sticks out in the back and dark onyx eyes which are his two most distinctive features and the other is a-"

"-cute blonde, with bright blue eyes and whisker like marks on each of his cheeks?" Gaara questioned, cutting off Kakashi.

"Yes, how did you kn..." By then Gaara had ran back into the interrogation room as fast as he could. He could not believe he has the criminals in his police station. This is going to be his biggest arrest to date.

He threw open the door and saw only the officer in there.

"Where are they!?" Gaara yelled, glaring at the man.

"Y-You mean, the raven and blonde. I let them leave when I got all their information." Gaara ran over to the man, grabbed him by the collar, and slammed him against the wall.

"Why the hell did you let them go. I told you to take care of them, not show them out the door!" Gaara screamed, pissed off more than he has even been in his life. He had realized that he just let the two biggest criminals in the country walk out the door.

-------

"Holy shit, that was a close one." Naruto said.

When they heard that Officer Hatake was on the phone they knew they were in trouble and would be exposed. Sadly, they did not mess with the security cameras or disguise themselves when in one of Konoha's smaller banks and knew their identity was known to the police there. Plus, they would have got the little humorous present from the hotel by now.

They had to get out of the station before Officer Gaara came back or they would be going to jail.

Once the officer left, they asked the other officer what other information he needed. All he wanted was their names and phone numbers and they could be on their way.

Of course they made both up and high tailed in out of their as soon as they could. It was really close, because they just pasted Officer Gaara without him knowing as he was to busy running to the interrogation room to notice them.

"Yeah, that was a little too close." Sasuke said as they walked to down the street, easily blending in with the crowd.

It was dark outside by the time they got to the bank. Both made their way inside and to the bathroom, neither caring that they would be on the security cameras or that they just broke into the bank.

When they got to the restroom, they found that their stuff had not been found, they grabbed it and left through the front door.

Walking towards their car, Naruto had to laugh at how the day had turned out.

"Haha, I can't believe we didn't get caught this time. I'm guessing we will have to be on break for a while now?" Naruto asked as he got into the car.

"Yeah, it's best to lay low for a while. Why don't we go on vacation?" Sasuke said as he started the car.

"Oh, that would be great. Where should we go, I like warm places. Hawaii, or maybe the Caribbean." Naruto kept rattling off places he would love to go with Sasuke as they drove out of the city of Suna.

"Yeah, we'll go anywhere you like," Sasuke smiled as Naruto kissed him on the cheek.

Driving off, they left another city scarred, even if they didn't get to finish the job.

-------

"_Good evening, this is Channel 5 news with anchor women Sakura Haruno reporting to you from Konoha about the recent bank robber by the notorious couple that has robbed all across the country. _

_Last night it was reported that the couple did hit Suna's main bank. We talked to Suna police and found that the couple was brought in as witnesses to the crime and later let go. Officer Gaara tried to stop them from leaving when he got the descriptions of the two, but it was too late. The criminals had already made their escape._

_The whole country wants to know, will the criminals ever be caught? That is still a mystery, as cops keep looking for the duo that has robberies half of our country. _

_Police are pleading and giving rewards to anyone who has information. It seems to me that this modern day 'Bonny and Clyde' will be on a spree for a long time to come."_

* * *

**Hope you liked it. This was my first attempt at writing something funny, hope it was. **

**I lied before, I have a bit of patience to write longer stories. They just take longer. **


End file.
